


[wordless]

by Fleshwerks



Series: Tantalus in Phlegethon [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshwerks/pseuds/Fleshwerks
Summary: After a long goddamned chase, Lea Surana gets some action.





	

f Redcliffe was to be the site of the showdown, the fortress had to be unassailable,. Zevran had insisted on inspecting the premises for any weakness before they all left for Denerim. Lea’s assurance that the fortress was impregnable already did nothing to quell his protests. Everything had a weak spot, something the engineers and stonemasons had overlooked and the soldiers hadn’t found. Every castle had its secrets, especially the ones so old that those secrets might’ve been forgotten altogether.

It is my job as an assassin to find these weaknesses and exploit them. And, dear Warden, you remember the hidden passage that got you into the castle unnoticed the last time. I assure you, there are more. A broken drain grate here, an overgrown passage there, all threats. And I intend to find them.

Why he needed for Lea to come along instead of engineers and captains was a mystery to the mage. Still, he went. He’d never quite forgiven him for the callous rejection when traversing south along the foothill of the Frostbacks, glad to be out of the darkness of Orzammar. But the teasing that had stopped abruptly as he nursed his wounded pride had picked up again. There was a different tone to the shifting sands of Zevran’s voice, lower, clearer, calmer. Sometimes when Lea pleasured himself, he wondered what he sounds like when he cums.

They’d been walking for almost an hour before Zevran halted and pointed at the dense, tall grass growing up against the wall. There.

It’s grass, Zevran, Lea said, growing impatient.

It’s bog reed, Zevran said and walked closer, brushing the reeds aside. He looked back at Lea, smiling a told-you-so.There was a hollow at where stone met wet earth, the way the arch stones were laid betraying a plugged drain. The ground must’ve eroded and settled over many years and mere digging for a few hours would expose the whole arch, no doubt leading to a rusted grate, brittle and weak.

Wonderful, Lea deadpanned. Let’s now go back and tell the castellan. Please. 

Oh, but we’re not done yet, Zevran replied and nodded ahead.

I don’t see why I’m needed here. I’m not going to magic these things away, Lea complained, standing his ground.

Zevran chided him with a click of his tongue and returned to the reluctant Grey Warden  
One would think you’d be more concerned for your survival, but if you want a band of genlocks to surprise you with an axe to the back in the courtyard, by all means, let’s go back.

Lea regarded him silently, pouting, arms crossed on his chest. 

I didn’t think so, Zevran said. Now, shall we? He teased with a smile, reaching out his hand open-palmed in mock courtesy. 

Lea scoffed, but rose to the challenge and accepted it with a defiant expression. 

Here we go, lord Warden, Zevran chuckled as they crossed the wet stretch of land, Lea relying on Zevran’s arm to keep balance as he tried to step without muddying his boots. But when he dropped his arm to let go, Lea’s grip lingered. It took him a moment to realise what he’d done, only to meet Zevran’s gaze that was somewhere between surprise, amusement and something he couldn’t quite pin down. But when he tried to jerk his hand away, Zevran’s hand clasped shut around his wrist. Every thought in Lea’s head slowed to halt as he stared at his hand, then the crow’s face, then at the hand again and the muscles in his restrained arm slackened, and he finally remembered to breathe out.

He watched him loosen his grip and slide his fingers down his hand and curling around his fingers, gently jerking him loose from his place, drawing him closer, never saying a word until he faced him, only inches between them. Lea lifted his eyes from his chest and met his. The crow was asking a silent question, not smiling, lips parted ever so slightly. When the fire in his golden brown eyes threatened to consume him alive, Lea averted his gaze, letting it drop to his mouth, unwittingly mimicking his expression, breathing deeply, until his breath was cut short by his lips on his. 

He didn’t know what to do, his heart raced; he couldn’t kiss well last time and hadn’t practiced since. Desire seared him from the inside, its heat raising sweat on his back as Zevran pulled him close and ran his hand up his chest and neck to grasp him by the jaw but his response was meek, barely kissing him back, cramped, then too loose, until Zevran pulled away just enough for a whisper.

Open your mouth. Open your mouth, he murmured and brushed his lips over Lea’s. Open it, and he did, allowing him in, to taste him, to drink from his pool of raw, animal desire. Zevran pulled away again, forehead against forehead. Do as I do, he whispered and bit his lip before he kissed him again, more slowly, more deeply.  
Uncertainly Lea mimicked his movements, following his rhythm, though his mouth was still tight and his kiss lacked the languid certainty of Zevran’s. Tears welled at the edges of his closed eyes, from frustration as his own ineptitude in the matters of lust hit him like a warhammer, but through the tears of shame he wouldn’t break away. He couldn’t. Didn’t want to. His fingers lightly tracing down his exposed throat and along the collarbone under the loose collar of his robe made sent a shiver down his spine and spurred him on. He breathed deeply, chest rising and falling, and suddenly he didn’t want to be kissed. He wanted to kiss him, hungrily, to savour his soul. He pressed his mouth onto his hard, teeth colliding, and apologised for it with a moan as he first gingerly, then more insistently, breaking Zevran’s pace and establishing his own until the crow relented and allowed him to feast on him. Lea felt the crow’s breath grow heavy, its sound and its warmth on his fuelling his pining for the crow’s body. He wanted to listen to his heart race. Wanted to grab a fistful of his flaxen hair and feel the vibration of his moans with his lips on on his throat. Wanted him to feel how hard his cock was for him. He wanted to see the ink on his skin under his clothes, to taste the sweat on the ridge of his spine. So lost in his fantasies he was that when Zevran broke the kiss he looked around, confused, before he gathered his wits again and looked up at him, wide-eyed, confused and fearing he’d done him wrong. But the man said nothing, only looked, tilting his head ever so slightly as he held Lea close, hands resting around his waist.

…what? Lea finally asked, but the word came out frayed, betraying his waning confidence, but the crow remained mute, brushed a strand of hair that had stuck to Lea’s flushed face, and pressed his hips against the Warden’s. He could feel the crow against his hardness and for a fleeting moment he felt ashamed of the vulgar, low display of desire of his own body, but it soon turned into defiance. He’d wanted him to know, to feel him, and his cock twitched at the thought, uncomfortable in the confines of his leggings under the robe. Zevran’s rich brown eyes seemed to have turned black. Suddenly the crow let him go and took him by the hands and lead him to the high wall, but suddenly he pivoted and pushed Lea against the pale stone. Lea mouthed an ow as the back of his head hit the hard surface. Zevran’s eyes snapped wide and opened his mouth to apologise, but Lea shut him up with a glance, inviting, challenging, revelling in the accidental harshness of Zevran’s gesture. The crow stared at him for a moment and cracked a smile, a hungry, predatory one, before he kissed him hard. Lea lifted his chin and let his head loll back, as the crow kissed him along his jawline slowly, indulgently, letting his lips linger on him as he undid the clasps on his chest and slipped the silken fabric off his bony shoulder and moved down his neck, and along the collarbone, letting his tongue taste the salt on his skin. The light on where he’d savoured him raised gooseprickles on his skin and a plea to his lips that he caught at the last moment. Instead, he moaned as Zevran kissed his throat and cupped his face with one hand, parting the Warden’s lips with his thumb, undoing the belt that kept the robe closed with the other. Lea allowed the crow in, wrapped his lips around his thumb, sucking it, caressing it with his tongue, whimpering when he heard the buckle of his belt hit the ground and his the robes falling open, exposing his chest. He gasped as Zevran brought Lea’s mouth to his and ran his fingers down his navel and under the hem of his pants. A spasm wrecked him and he jerked away from the kiss when Zevran’s fingers brushed against the crown of his erect cock.

I thought you liked strong things he said breathlessly before plunging himself into another deep kiss.

I am strong, Zevran replied and bit Lea’s lower lip, one hand tangled in the Warden’s black hair, the other undoing the laces on his breeches.

…and dangerous things—- Lea continued, shaking from the adrenaline that rushed through him so.

You’re dangerous, Zevran said and hungrily kissed his neck again, biting it between ragged breaths as he slid Lea’s breeches down his hips enough to free his erection.  
….and exciting thi…, the Warden’s word was cut by another spasm that rocked him, and a gasp that got caught in his throat when Zevran wrapped his hand around his cock and bit the lobe of his ear. He could feel his hot breath right next to his ear.

I am very excited, Zevran whispered and slid his hand up and down the Warden’s shaft, slowly, to hear every whimper, every minute twitch, to watch how Lea closed his eyes bit his bottom lip, sweat casting a sheen on the harsh planes of his thin body. He deprived the Warden of his kisses, stroking him faster, then stopping when his moans grew louder, allowing him to catch his breath. Young Warden’s inexperience made pleasuring a game of tells. Handling him wrong would mean an ecstatic but quick release for the Warden, but the Warden wanted him to watch, and he obliged, his own heart pounding at the unadulterated pleasure and the sweet pain of him depriving him of a climax. He found himself breathing in his rhythm, and his free hand plucking at his own belt as he hungrily, shamelessly indulged in torturing Lea. He marveled at his fluttering eyelashes and his own desire stoked to wildfire whenever clipped moans escaped the pale elf as he brought him to the edge, only to pull him back. He wanted to know what Lea’s lips would feel around his cock, and moaned softly at the thought. He’d tormented the boy enough. 

Lea looked exhausted, barely holding himself up against the wall as Zevran slowed the pace of his hand, easing into languorous, measured movements instead, sliding his thumb along the slick underside of the head of Lea’s cock and delighted in the thrust of Lea’s hips and the sudden quiet as the Warden’s breath got caught in his chest as spasm rocked his frail body. Black hair like spun obsidian draping down as the spasms contorted his body, doubling him over; when Lea grabbed his shirt to keep himself upright as he came undone, eyes rolling to the back of his head under half-closed eyelids. Lea’s cock in his hand twitched as he came, warm liquid seeping out over his finger. Breathing raggedly the Warden had buried his face in the crook between Zevran’s neck and shoulder still gripping his shirt. Zevran tipped the Warden backwards against the wall with his free hand and lifted his chin up. Hair stuck to Lea’s sweaty face, and his bottom lip bled where he’d bit down when he came. His chest heaved, the mouth parted as his face slackened, and blue eyes peered from under heavy eyelids, blinking slowly.

Zevran slid his thumb lightly over the sensitive underside of his cock and gasped when Lea shuddered at the touch and whimpered, pressing his back against the castle wall in sweet agony, never averting his exhausted but sated gaze from his. Lea wanted him to watch, to see what he’d done. 

The crow leaned in for a kiss, gentle this time, not hungering, and Lea kissed him back, melting into him, relaxed, tired, devoted. Zevran pressed his forehead against his as he parted from Lea, caressing his jaw. You are so beautiful when you cum, he murmured with a smile, and let Lea throw his arms over his shoulders, locking them into an intimate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is still quite terrifying for me, but some time back I wrote this.


End file.
